The Last Night
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: Ally Dawson has been locked in an asylum for almost three years and now, it is necessary to escape. With a cruel, unusual killer, framing her, on the loose, and an unsettling genocide on the horizon, Ally and her friends must save the world before the Mastermind destroys it.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Night

Chapter One: Insanity

Ally looked around at the rows of houses. The night seemed to close in on her, light it was a psycho murderer, and she was its victim. Then, fire seemed to erupt from the closest one. There was a horrifying scream to her right, opposite of the burning house. Then, she felt something hot against her hand. It seemed to move from her wrist down to her index finger. It was… _moist? _She stared at it in the light of the fire. It was blood.

Deep, red blood.

She began to feel something stir inside her chest.

A, sort of a, a craving… for _more_ of the life-giving liquid that was…

Blood.

There was another screech. Male's voice, Ally deciphered, past the sound of the ever getting closer fire – the crackling. Ally jerked her head around to face the house – or, at least a moment ago, it was a house. Now there was nothing, yet the scream persisted, even though it came from nowhere.

No, that wasn't true!

I seemed to come from _everywhere_ – at once!

But, now it didn't sound very masculine, it sounded childish, and Ally began to make out some words from it.

"MOMMY! HE-HELP ME!" It screamed.

Ally was horrified, this was not happening – not to her, at least! This couldn't be true! It had to be a dream – a _nightmare!_ Yes! That's what it was, a nightmare! If she blinked three times, she would awaken, that's what she was always told to do when she had a nightmare, blink three times.

OK. That's what she did.

She blinked.

Once.

She blinked again.

Twice.

She blinked a third time.

Thrice.

But, when she opened her eyes, she was not awake. Though, she had moved to a different location. She was somewhere new. She had never been here before.

Well, it couldn't be as bad as the other place. There were even people here.

Real, live human beings.

But, when she looked at their faces, they were empty. Like they weren't alive, or anything! She shivered, from the cold, and then she shivered again, from the cold, again. Then she shivered a third time and vanished. Disappeared into emptiness.

It was like nothing ever existed in this world.

NOTHING.

But, evil emanated from the depths of this emptiness. An evil so pure, so concentrated, that it sent trembles down her spine, fear pierced her heart and she had been frozen.

It seemed like forever when she finally made a move. She moved her mouth and spoke.

"…" No sound was made.

She repeated herself, but she could not hear it. Then she discovered where she may be. She may be in space – nothing can travel through it. But, if she was in space, with no suit… wouldn't she have imploded? Maybe that was what that feeling of impending doom was: that fact that she was imploding, or already imploded. She may be in super-slow-motion, where she wouldn't feel it for another century.

Maybe, just maybe…

Something smacked her and she screamed and all Hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Night

Chapter Two: Awoken

One of the nurses at the Miami Home for the Mentally Ill had smacked her awake. It was one of the masculine nurses at the hospital (yet it _was_ a female), and the smack had left as distinctive mark on Ally's arm. Ally was not in a straight jacket today, though the nurses had threatened that they would put her in one if she made anything go wrong.

"Yes, sir – I mean ma'm!" Ally screamed. The nurse grabbed a hammer from the tool belt she had on and raised it above Ally's head. Ally had forgotten that she happened to be the most wicked nurse and had been beaten repeatedly for calling that nurse "sir" because she looked very masculine.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Don't beat me!" Ally shrieked. The nurse raised it even higher and then…

She lowered it.

"Oh! Now, don't fret. I know you didn't mean it." The nurse's face softened and she turned away, giving Ally a chance to breathe.

Then the nurse jerked back around and bombarded Ally with hits from the hammer – the sharper end.

Ally screamed and cried and the nurse only stopped because Ally could not scream anymore.

That is why she did it.

She enjoyed the loud screams Ally made when the nurse beat her.

Then the nurse turned back around to leave.

Another nurse, a nice, wonderful nurse, named Ellen, saw this happen and was familiar with the other nurses abusing patients. She had, long ago, tried to put an end to the abusive treatment, but it had failed.

Ellen went into Ally's cell.

Ally was bleeding, crying, screaming. Ellen reached a comforting arm around Ally's seemingly unharmed shoulders. Ally sobbed into the crook of Ellen's elbow. Ellen had been like a mother to Ally ever since she had been admitted to the asylum.

She seemed to be the only helpful part of Ally's life. Well… until that night.

The lights had been turned off and everything was dark. Except for what light came through the barred windows. Lightning flashed and a storm raged outside the mental institute. That was when Ally saw the masculine nurse drag Ellen into the center of the neighboring cell and beat her. But, not to death, yet…

The next morning, Ellen rushed into Ally's cell.

"We need to escape this Hellhole!" she whisper-shouted.

Ally nodded, knowing this already, as she was quite familiar with all of the abuse that she had been treated to. So they began to plan, and it seemed like it would succeed. Almost.

Austin Moon was actually very sane. He was also a very calm, young man. But, he had to get Ally admitted to the mental institute. The only problem was, that he had heard all of the rumors about the patients being abused and that some were even dying inside that place with unknown circumstances. He knew he had to get in there. Before Ally was next.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Night

Chapter Three: Good Night

Ally woke up in her cell at night. There was another storm occurring. That's when she heard it…

**SCREAM**

** SCREAM**

** SCREAM**

Those are the thoughts that pulsated through Ally's mind as she heard the shrieks. The cries – the sound of a horrible end to some poor soul. Ally began to smile as the monster within her begged to be released from the prison that was her body – her very own Soul!

It was a howling sound, deep within her chest that caused her to realize that she was a MONSTER.

She belonged in a place much like Hell itself. She was Becoming. She was turning so evil. The screams from the nurse forced her to realize the Monster within: her Soul.

The other patients were mortified by the screams and cries of the nurse being brutally murdered. Though, several were turning into the very thing Ally was: a Demon.

Blood.

That was the very thing Ally craved now.

Then, she saw it.

It streamed down the hall towards her cell door. Ally reached through the bars of the door to touch it. The deep, red, life-giving liquid that was blood. The thing that had originally turned her into a monster.

She thought back to the night before she had been admitted. She hadn't before tonight. The blood that turned her into a monster was her own father's. She watched him get murdered by that person. Ally closed her eyes tightly shut, and blocked out all of the horrifying screams to concentrate. She finally remembered her father's killer. The face that had frightened her and had resurfaced in her nightmares over and over since her father's death that night three years ago.

That was what made this hospital so terrifying for her.

Austin had sent her here because he believed that she had murdered her own father. She knew she hadn't, but, then, she wasn't so sure. Now she was, because she could put a name to that killer. The demon that had mutilated her father and taken his life.

Austin was so depressed now. The rumors were piling up about that mental hospital. About how the nurses abused their patients. That they were evil. And then, he had seen a horrifying nurse look-a-like (from the hospital). It was the night before a man's mutilated corpse was discovered yesterday morning when his wife saw him.

The nurse looked like she could be a warden for a prison for maximum security inmates – like serial killers, or socio-/psychopaths. And she had that face.

That's what made this hospital most horrifying for her. Ally remembered who the murderer was and she was in this place. But it wasn't who you would expect.

The screams stopped.

Ally couldn't believe it.

The screams that she seemed to enjoy stopped.

But, that wasn't the end of this terrifying story.

Ally was yanked from her cell by a rough hand, by her arm. It was a nurse, but Ally couldn't tell which one. She was pulled into a dark room. She stepped into some type of liquid. She couldn't see it but she felt a little splash as she stepped. She was forced down into a kneeling position by the nurse and fell on top of a mound of soft clothing… and was that… _flesh_?


	4. Chapter 4

The Last Night

Chapter Four: A Killer

Austin was planning something. He was planning on breaking Ally out of that asylum. She couldn't have killed her father. She loved him so much! But…

Yes! She could have!

She could have mutilated her father!

But, if she had killed her father…

The person who mutilated that other man… could have been a copycat. Or could have killed her father originally.

Anyway, Austin _had_ to get Ally out! Something bad was happening there and Austin needed to find it out – then report it to the police. It might be possible that Ally knew what had happened.

It was dawn and Ally saw that the lights were turning on. She had slept next to that… _whatever_ thing that she had been dragged to.

As the lights in the room were turned on, Ally screamed. She was next to the mutilated corpse of Ellen. Her intestines were tangled around her. It was horrifying and seemed vaguely familiar…

**DAD**

**FATHER**

"**MY OLD MAN"**

Those were the three things that were most going through her head at that moment. It was the same thing that had happened to her father.

Someone was framing her.

Then, Ally realized…

She was _free_!

Ally ran through the halls full of cells, screaming patients, and blood that had splattered from the room she was just in, that had come from Ellen. She was escaping, though! Then she came to a halt.

She realized that she may have killed Ellen, herself!

She looked down at her hands, covered in Ellen's, sweet Ellen, blood. She could be a murderer. Now, her escape wasn't just from the asylum, it was from the law.

She had to find Austin – and fast!

She had to tell him that she wasn't a killer. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could out of that piece of crap. She wouldn't live in there! She had to leave – to save her own life!

But…

What about the others? How could they survive with all the abusive treatment? No! She had to think about herself first. Then, and only then, would she worry about everyone else.

Unfortunately, what Ally didn't know, was that an evil, horrific plan had been set in place by the abusive nurses. A Genocide so unlike any other seen before. So… disturbing, that it could rock the world to its core.

Ally finally reached the exit to the mental institute she had been locked in for three years. The last step finally brought her to the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Night

Chapter Five: The Ghost in White

Ally ran as far away from the asylum as she could and eventually made it to a park. She knew where she was, vaguely. It was the park she and Austin had always gone to before she was admitted to the Miami home for the Mentally Ill. It reminded her of too many memories, so she rushed past it. She needed to find her friends, mainly Trish and Austin, but Dez would be nice, too.

Austin felt bad that he was breaking into a mental hospital, but he felt worse when he realized that he would have to tell Ally that he had another girlfriend. Her name was Alana and she could be a real pain in the butt. She was insane, so maybe she would kill him and mutilate him like she had done to her father three years ago. But… what if she hadn't.

What if she was being framed?

That's when he saw the news.

Ally Dawson was wanted for the murder of a nurse named Ellen Matthews. Her picture was up. It was how she looked three years ago. The only real pieces of evidence the police had were her fingerprints all over the body, and she had escaped from her cell. Austin was mortified when he saw it and felt even worse about wanting to break her out! A psycho killer! He might be insane, too.

"Oh, Austin… what's wrong, baby?" Alana asked in her sweet, innocent, caring voice.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." Austin said, trying to hold down his vomit.

Alana could see that he wasn't but she didn't press him for more information. She just stared at the TV screen in the McDonald's. She began to notice that people were staring at them oddly. Of course Austin would draw attention to himself wherever he went. For one, he was a famous singer, and two, he personally knew a now-famous serial killer.

He could very well have become one of her victims.

That must be scary to have known a killer.

Ally looked around Miami.

No one would be able to recognize her. She had skin as white a snow. Her hair had started to turn an ugly whitish-yellow. Her skin was so dry, too, from all the salt water she had used for showers. She liked that. No one who didn't know her would be able to tell her from an elderly lady.

She was also so skinny that she looked like her waist was only four inches. She was diseased and malnourished.

Ally decided to go to a hospital to get checked out.

It was almost midnight when Trish saw it: a ghost on top of Ally's old house. He flew over to Austin's house right in front of her eyes. Then he went inside. Austin might need help! She grabbed her bag and ran over to Austin's house. He might be in trouble.

Ally walked into the hospital she needed help fast so she began a plan that would get her in immediately: she was going to pretend to die.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Night

Chapter Six: Rage

Ally found herself in the mall.

She was all alone in the world now, so she decided against going into Sonic Boom. Instead, she went into the neighboring restaurant. It was a seafood place called Archie's. She didn't truly care for seafood, but she decided that if he wasn't Ally, she would have to change herself. Inside of Archie's she saw a young woman with a child. Ally walked up to them.

"Uh…er, excuse me, ma'm? I wa-was wondering i-if you could p-possibly spare a few dollars for some food and some new clothes. I-I'm lost…" Ally burst into tears and began to walk out of the restaurant when the woman stood up and touched her shoulder lightly. She held out a fifty dollar bill.

Ally stared at the woman. She was giving her _fifty_ dollars, in cash! This was a dream – it had to be! This was completely unreal. The woman smiled and put the bill in Ally's hand, closing her fingers around it.

She beckoned Ally to join them. Ally followed, wobbly on her feet.

"Sit down. I'll order you whatever you want." The woman spoke.

Ally hesitated to sit down. She was never used to someone being this nice, except for Ellen, but she could never do much, and she never would, now that she had been killed.

"I would like water and a…" Ally looked at the menu. She saw a tilapia dish she thought was appealing. "And this tilapia dish."

The woman didn't even hesitate to order for her.

It was the best meal Ally had had in three years, and then she had to get new clothes.

There was a clothing store close by, Ally went inside.

A half hour later she had found something comfortable and went back to the restaurant to give the woman back her change, but she had left, like she had never been there before… EVER.

Ally decided to use the money to pay for the bus fees. She would find Trish.

Trish was greeted by Austin's father at the door. He looked angry. She saw Austin behind him, looking at Trish oddly.

"What do you want?" he shouted angrily.

"I saw someone on your roof. He was all in white and… and…" she was at a loss for words. She noticed a few white sheets and clothing items behind Mr. Moon. Then she realized that Austin was sleeping and the white clothes were his PJs and the white sheets must have been put on him by his mother.

"It's ten pm, Trish! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!" he bellowed in a voice full of rage. Trish jumped at the way he said her name. He said it with such evil and demonic hatred for her.

It scared her, and then he slammed the door in her face.

Ally took the bus to Trish's house. Trish would believe that she hadn't murdered those people. She was not a psycho killer. The bus stopped and the driver shooed her along. He didn't seem to want to be near the house of a well-known serial killer.

Ally got off, rather quickly and ran up to Trish's front door as the bus drove off. Trish was coming back from Austin's house. She noticed Ally at her door, but knew not who it was.

"Who are you?" Trish asked.

"You need to promise to keep this an absolute secret if I tell, you, OK?" Ally asked with urgency in her voice.

"Um… why?"

"Just promise!"

"OK! I promise! You are you?"

"Ally Dawson! I escaped from the asylum and I need to find the police! Those nurses are evil! One of them framed me! I didn't kill Ellen! She was the only nice nurse! Why would I kill someone I trusted! Someone who promised that she believed me and that she was trying to help me escape and save everyone there."

Trish gaped. Then she let Ally in, fast!

"There is a lot we need to talk about—"

Ally interrupted, "How's Austin?"

Trish scowled, "Ooo! You're gonna hate him. He has a new girlfriend now and he believes you killed all three of them."

Ally felt extreme rage. Then wondered, "Did you say _three_? Who was the third person? There was my dad, and Ellen, but who was the third dead person?"

"Your neighbor."

Ally started pacing and chewing her hair. This was horrible. There were three reasons why: 1) Austin had a new girlfriend, 2) she wa being blamed for _three_ people now, and 3) she knew who her father's killer was, but no one would ever believe her.

"Trish… I have another secret I need you to keep." Trish leaned in and Ally whispered the name of her father's killer in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

The Last Night

Chapter Seven: Costume

Trish was utterly shocked at who I spoke about. Who killed my father. It was morbid to think about, but I knew that she would find out eventually. The person would come back to find me. The person wanted me to be blamed for all the deaths, murders.

"What?" was all she could muster up enough energy to say.

Suddenly we heard a knocking on Trish's front door.

Austin was forced to sleep downstairs on the couch while his parents fixed up his room. During the storm, a tree had fallen over onto the roof, and broke through his bedroom. He heard a grunt from upstairs. It was loud, and he knew it couldn't have come from his parents because they were also downstairs, already asleep. He got up, very quietly. He saw his mom, but not Mike, his father. He must've gone to pee. He tended to do that, especially after he had a few drinks before bed.

He quickly scurried up the stairs, and saw someone at his window, facing away from him and staring down into the trees. Austin muffled a shout. He backed away down the stairs.

"Mom." He tried shaking her awake, but she was too fast asleep.

He didn't try again. His father would get out of the bathroom in a few seconds, but Austin felt as if that person was after him, so he grabbed his phone and slipped out the door.

Trish and Ally had no clue who could be at the door, but they snuck up, and peered at the window. It was Dez.

At two am.

Why?

No clue.

Trish opened it saying, "Ally's back and she didn't kill her father! Now shut up when you come in!"

Dez was pulled into the house. Trish slammed the door shut and then there was another knock!

"Who could it _possibly_ be _this_ time!" she shouted.

It was Austin and he looked terrified, someone was following him.

He was pulled in as well, the same manner as Dez was, and Trish told him the same thing. Austin stared at Ally. She was like a totally different person.

"I know you killed your father and those other two people!" he yelled at her. He pushed her against the wall, and it hurt Ally's shoulder. She was in great pain already from all of the constant beatings she received in the asylum.

"I couldn't have! But I know who did. I could prove it to you if she were here." Ally rushed her speech, slurring some of the words together.

"How?" Austin demanded to know.

Just then, a person opened the door. It was that masculine nurse from the mental institute. She had found Ally! Ally ran and hid. She shrieked. "That's who murdered my father!"

Dez, Trish, and Austin stared at the nurse as she stared to unzip the costume.

"I am not who you think I am." She stated. Then she took off the costume and revealed the real killer.

All three of them stared at the person. It couldn't be true!

-END OF WEEK ONE-


	8. Chapter 8

The Last Night

Chapter 8: The Name of the Killer

The asylum was quite serene at this point in the night. All interruptions were ended abruptly. There wasn't even the chatter of the air conditioner at midnight. The only thing that was going on was the important choice to be made about the demented genocide hanging in the air. But it wasn't thought of as a curse in Miami's Home for the Mentally Ill, it was thought of as a _blessing_.

The young female nurse and the young, tall, lean teenager beside her were plotting the destruction of the world from Miami, Florida. Cassidy and Dallas sat opposite each other at the long table, which was normally used in the interrogation of criminally deranged patients.

Cassidy folded her hands in her lap while Dallas spoke of the plans.

"We'll start by destroying this asylum," he began to speak. "We could blow it up, killing every single one of the patients. It might seem like a long shot for people to blame Ms. Dawson, but it's likely…"

Cassidy thought about what he was saying carefully, deciding what she was going to comment about at the last second of his short, but quaint monologue.

"I don't think we should even let them blame _Ally_ for this one. We need to find another person to blame. Someone in the criminal ward. They could be taken with us and killed later, so that people believe it's him. Maybe, just maybe, they'll think that they, the person and Ally, are in cahoots. You understand, Dallas?"

"I suppose so… yes! That's an excellent idea! We better start the preparations immediately if we want to fulfill our deadline that the Silencer has set for us."

Cassidy shivered. The Silencer was the person in the masculine nurse's costume. He was also nicknamed the "Ghost in White", he was a demon in his own right. She knew that they better make it perfect else one or both of them could die.

The mask was now off. No one believed who they saw was in the nurse's costume: it was Mike Moon – Austin's father.

Austin's father growled, but it sounded like a moan or a groan, forced out of pain. Mr. Moon looked sick and Trish went to his rescue as he fell to the ground.

These were the final words of Michael Moon, the words of regret as he began to cough up blood. He had been stabbed in the back, literally and metaphorically. The words he spoke were: "Ally… come closer, dear… I apologize for murdering your father. It was horrible. I was forced. I know that you and my son, whom I love, will be wonderful together. Now… I a-ask of you to… please…" he breathed in sharply through his mouth. "Find the Silencer – the mastermind of things you can't even begin to understand. Destroy him before he…" Mr. Moon gasped again, trying to speak again, but he softly blew out, like a whisper, the last three words, which no one heard.

Then, he died. It was peaceful. He looked so calm and serene, but it was ghastly in a sense. Austin hugged onto Ally and cried. It was a moving scene, one that was apparently inevitable, for almost three long years now. But, this made Austin determined to help Ally stop the Silencer and stop his demented killing spree. Once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9

The Last Night

Chapter Nine: Beginnings

Time was beginning to run out for the four friends. Cassidy and Dallas had just annihilated their biggest threat: Mr. Moon, by stabbing him through his left lung from the back. Dallas was beginning to worry for Cassidy's mental health, though. There were intense times ahead and he believed that they should always stick with each other through them, even though, they were going to be causing all of the intensity that was going to be happening in just a few days.

Austin was heartbroken. His father was dead now. Killed by the Silencer, whoever he was.

Ally was trying to reassure him that everything was OK, and reminding him that his mother was still living and breathing. Trish had something to say about that, sadly. She pointed to a small well-lit house across from her's. Inside, a devious ritual was beginning.

Austin's mother was being dragged in through the front door and she was released from her bag in the kitchen. She tried fighting her offenders, but they were too strong, so she was vanquished shortly. That's when it began.

**LIKE A HUMAN SACRIFICE**

That's what Ally's demented mind tricked her into thinking. She tried to turn away from the horrifying scene, but it was too… settling, to miss.

Settling.

Those thoughts ran through her head as she began to think about the first death: her father, three years ago, she began having those thoughts at that time. She knew little of the second, but the third, she knew quite well. She knew that Mr. Moon hadn't killed Ellen. He wasn't there, was he? At least, he didn't admit to murdering her in cold blood.

She remembered seeing Ellen the morning she broke out. She had been violated and mutilated, beyond recognition. Her organs were all around her and blood had splattered out so much that it had begun to paint the ceiling.

Mrs. Moon was eaten by the cannibalistic men and when they got rid of the bowls, of her stewed flesh, they started to dance. Like a Native American dance they used to do around fires. No, not Native American. HAWAIIAN, she thought to herself.

Ally drifted off into the warmth of unconsciousness thinking about those thoughts. And she had her dreams again.

Ally could smell the chlorine and she heard the sound of rushing water. She was at a pool. She looked up at the sky, but water was above and below her. She could see nothing but blackness. Ally breathed in. She didn't choke or cough at all. It was like she was a fish. A little guppy in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, or a simile along those same lines. There was no one else there. That was odd, because she knew in her mind that it was a Friday afternoon. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew it in her mind.

She also couldn't move.

She also couldn't speak or yell.

She was utterly and incomprehensibly lost.

It was horrible, she just sat there in the middle of the water, throughout her entire dream until she woke up. And she was surrounded by water up to her ankles.

For some reason, she was standing up, awake. She must have been sleepwalking in the middle of the storm. Unfortunately, the storm had starts to pour so much that all of South Miami had begun to flood. That's when she saw him. Not really, but it was a faint outline in the middle of the night. But, the lightning lit him up, and Ally knew that she was going to be all alone for a while and that the Silencer was watching her. And the man disappeared, into the shadows of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The Last Night

Chapter Ten: Shadows

Dreams occurred much more frequently now. They vacated her thoughts and she had begun to sleep during the day. Not that she would be able to see the day anytime soon. The hurricane had continued since she had found herself in the centre three days before. How?

That was the one question she thought she would never answer.

Why?

Another question deemed unable to be addressed properly.

Today's dream was the worst she had dreamed yet. She was in a room. Sort of like a house of mirrors, except the mirrors didn't change her shape. They dignified her true form. It was monstrous. The demon inside of her soul seemed to have displayed itself across her entire body. She breathed smoke from her nose and fire from her mouth. Though it could only be seen through the shadows. She was huddling in a corner now, for an unknown reason. Austin stepped through an imaginary door. He stared at her body solemnly, with a bitter hostility. His eyes had lost their sparkle that they always had when he looked at her.

He pulled out a pistol from a hidden holster by his hip and aimed it at her.

He fired, but she had not died.

Ally had been spared because Austin had committed suicide.

He was dead, Ally knew she would never see him again and she was devastated. Her soul was crushed, but she felt herself grin, she was _smiling_! She was happy to see him dead.

The whole room had been bathed in shadows and her true form was revealed: a demon… from Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

The Last Night

Chapter Eleven: Lost, But Found Again

Ally felt something grab her shoulder, then her leg. Then, something grabbed her other shoulder and leg and she was lifted off the ground. She kept her eyes shut, hoping that whatever it was would believe she was dead. Suddenly, she heard a voice enter her head.

"WAKE UP, ALLY! You need to still be alive." She heard someone yell into her face.

She forced her eyes open and stared into the crying face of her love, Austin. Her eyes widened. She thought that she wouldn't see him in forever. The storm had ended, but the floods were still there. She was soaked to the bone and her ribs stuck out. She was a pale yellowish-white. She was sick, and she was cursed.

"We're going to get you to a safer place, Alls." He was smiling, with tears still streaming down his face.

She awoke in a hospital bed. It was a dream. It must be! Ally was back in the Miami Hospital for the Mentally Ill again. It was going to be another living Hell, but now for the rest of her life!

Cassidy walked by dressed in the manly nurse costume that Austin's dad had worn on the night Ally disappeared from the house several weeks ago. She didn't pass Ally, though without a crack from her new whip. A welt started growing on Ally's left arm. It began to bleed, as well. Then, the doors to her cell were opened and another, new nurse led her down a dark passageway, that was dimly lit and obviously ages old. Ally had an increasing fear of what was about to meet her.

A small door at the very end of the old stereotypical horror movie corridor was opened for her and she was pushed through, and locked in. There was a tall, lanky human in the room with her, hidden in the shadows. She could see the dim light reflect off his gleaming, pearly white teeth.

"W-who are you?" Ally stuttered.

"Dallas, milady."

And that was what started it. Dallas lunged at her. He pressed her against the wall and started to push into her. It was a guy and a girl and it was rape.


	12. Chapter 12

The Last Night

Chapter Twelve: Dawn

That's when Ally woke up. Nothing like that had ever happened to her and her friends and nothing like that was ever going to happen, because Ally was trapped in a mental hospital still and the man-nurse was coming...

**EVER SO CLOSELY**


End file.
